


Undone

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sakura dies. Ino's furious.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> "Sakura dies and brings herself back" + "ghosts" = this, apparently, though I did end up getting a bit distracted by Ino's reaction to Sakura dying.

Ino isn’t there when Sakura dies. When the news reaches Konoha, a week late, her first blinding thought is _how dare she_? Few would understand, so she hides her fury beneath her grief, her mask never slipping throughout her carefully pleasant interrogation of Sakura’s teammates, the talk with Sakura’s parents, the funeral. 

But when Sakura appears to her one night, a pale, insubstantial shadow, Ino’s ready to let her fury fly. Her best weapons have never needed flesh to penetrate. 

Then Sakura says, “There’s a way to bring me back”, and suddenly all that anger turns to bright, sharp hope.


End file.
